


The Inconvenience of Convenience

by Kara_Eclipse



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Multi, Physical Abuse, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_Eclipse/pseuds/Kara_Eclipse
Summary: Married life is hard already but pretending to be married so your spouse can be with their love who grows to hate you is even more difficult as Maglor finds out the hard way. As though things weren't hard enough with just living with his own unrequited love.





	1. First Meetings; Nuiniel (The Wife)

Occasions where he had to play for other nobles were tedious, especially when he was outside of Tirion. Alqualonde was wonderful during the Festival dedicated to Osse and to Ulmo but now having to play in the palace and limit himself to nice and polite pieces. As he played he saw a group of dancers, other nobles or their children as those were the only ones allowed present. Among them he saw a flicker of silver and it caught his attention.

Tracking the figure he made a note of what she looked like to speak with her later. Much later if the way things had gone so far were any indication.

Surprisingly it was not too much later that he was free to mingle and so he slipped through the crowd to find the elleth with silver hair that caught his attention previously. She stepped away from the rest of the group as he walked closer.

“You are a skilled dancer.” Macalaure offered as he stopped near her.

She turned to face him, her eyes flicking over him. “Thank you…”

“Ah, forgive me. I am Macalaure.” He offered his name with a sheepish smile.

“Oh! Please forgive me. We rarely dance for any visitors.” She said, her eyes lowering demurely.

“No need to apologize. Just as there is no need to show any difference to me.”

“Perhaps not but I was taught to show proper respect to any visiting nobles especially royalty.” She answered, her eyes alight with laughter.

“Well I would start with your name, if you would give it.”

“Nuiniel.”

“Well Nuiniel, perhaps you will indulge me by keeping me company for the evening?”

“Gladly, if you agree to tell me about what Tirion is like.”

“Certainly.” Macalaure laughed offering her his arm. She looked at him for a moment then looped her arm through his. “I have no intentions of courting you, especially not if you already have someone.”

Nuiniel looked startled then gave him a quick smile. “That’s a relief. When I turn up to functions like this people assume that I am looking for someone. It’s just that he isn’t… well he is a commoner.”

“Ah. I understand well about circumstances forcing people apart, and I give you my word that I shall do nothing of the sort if we are in a similar situation in the future.”

“Thank you.” She said softly. Then she smiled again and started dragging him across the room. “Now I do believe that you asked me to keep you company.”

“So I did.”


	2. First Meetings; Hayon (The Lover)

“Ah good, I hoped you would be able to make it!” Nuiniel called to him as Macalaure paused to look around.

Seeing her he smiled and walked closer to where she was waiting. Next to her was an ellon that was weather worn, as though he was on a ship often, and he watched her with such obvious love and warmth that Macalaure immediately knew who he was to her.

“Nuiniel, it’s good to see you again. Is this the one you mentioned at the ball?”

“Yes~ This is Háyon. Háyon, this is Macalaure.”

Háyon turned to look at Macalaure then, his eyes were initially cold but after a moment he lowered them and gave a half bow. “My thanks for keeping Nuiniel company. If I could-”

“Shush, you would be bored out of your mind.” She laughed looping her arm around his waist.

“Even if you weren’t there is no need to thank me. I am quite happy to keep her from others that like to exploit the ‘lonely’.” Macalaure said mockingly.

Háyon smiled and nodded. “I worry still. Last time someone tried to drag her to her parents to demand a wedding.”

Macalaure shuddered. It happened, though rarely, where one spouse was not truly willing to be married but the two were together for whatever reason because of their families or some other situation. Seeing that Háyon nodded grimly.

“Nothing has happened yet, but I imagine soon something will.” There was a sense of defeat in his voice as though he was resigned to the fact that he wasn’t likely to marry his love.

Nuiniel frowned and kissed his cheek. “I would have no one else if I have my say. You are the one I love.”

“I know.” Háyon answered, his voice lighter and more cheerful as he spoke.

“Perhaps when we are at an event together I can keep her company if you are not present.” Macalaure offered hesitantly. Seeing their looks he hastily added, “I have someone who I love but am not able to be with myself and I would rather keep her safe from such things as you described then to keep leaving you both to worry.”

“That might work, but what if my parents think that you are interested in me?”

“I will explain to them the situation. Besides you two clearly spend all the time you can together so I doubt there will be much of a question of if he is interested in marrying you when that comes up.”

“No, there shouldn’t be. Thank you.” Háyon said. “I know it would be a relief to me if I didn’t have to worry about someone trying to…”

“Yes, thank you Macalaure. Though are you sure it won’t be a problem for you?”

“Quite sure. If it was I would just explain things to my brother and he’d help take care of it. Now would you two show me around some? It’s a bit different than it is during the festivals.”

“Of course it is.” Háyon said tartly then he started walking with his arm around Nuiniel’s shoulders. “Well come on. It’s best to start at the docks.”

Macalaure followed behind them silently listening to their banter. Mentally he made a note to start sending the two of them letters periodically. If he was going to escort Nuiniel during balls and such then he should get to know the two of them better. Still despite how light things seemed there was a sliver of doubt as to if this was truly such a good idea.


	3. The Dilemma

“So I find you here in Tirion at last~” Macalaure commented lightly as he carried a glass over to Nuiniel.

Hearing him she turned and grinned at him. Holding her arms out for a moment she nodded. “Here I am, I do hope that glass is for me.”

“It is indeed.” Macalaure held it out and lifted his own glass to take a drink, his eyes flitting over those gathered. “I am surprised that you are alone.”

“Hmm?”

“Háyon hardly leaves your side while he is in port.” There was a touch of irony in his voice as Macalaure made the observation because most of the letters he sent to either were answered and signed by both.

“My father… he disapproves of the match.”

“Why ever would he do that? Surely it’s well known that my mother was a commoner so the stigma there is all but gone.”

“Well yes, but my mother married below her status, as you know.” Nuiniel sighed and twirled a lock of hair around her finger looking morosely at the ones nearby dancing to a waltz.

“Yes, I remember you mentioning that. She’s related to Olwe isn’t she?”

“She is, and so by marrying a lesser noble, one barely worthy of being called such, people say she disgraced her family.”

“I see…” Macalaure answered softly following her gaze. He needed some time to work through the situation so he set his glass on a nearby table and held out a hand. “Would you care to dance with me?”

“I would be glad to.” Nuiniel replied sounding a bit more cheerful as she set her glass down as well.

Macalaure lead her out to join the other dancers while trying to understand why it would be so upsetting to marry someone of a different station. Háyon could easily provide for Nuiniel and he made her happy which was what mattered, right? Clearly not or else he would be dancing with her while Macalaure found a good place to stand and watch the dancers until it was his turn to play or someone worked up the courage to ask him for a dance.

“I know it seems ridiculous.” Nuiniel murmured, “Especially with how the Noldor seem to think and deal with things. Yet I cannot go against my family’s wishes especially not after my little brother ran away to become a priest of Iluvatar.”

“No, I suppose you cannot.” Macalaure replied, it did make a little more sense knowing that. He’d remembered the letter with tearstains and her mentioning that her brother left because he could no longer stand the life that he had been forced into by their father. “I wish there was something I could do. I doubt that patroning him would help much when he already has such a reason against him.”

“Just knowing you want to help is enough. Thank you Macalaure.”

“No thank you. I have been trying to understand even a little of this and now it makes more sense.” He paused then grinned. “Next time you are invited bring him along, he can be a guest of mine and then you can dance together.”

Nuiniel’s face lit up and she grabbed his wrist tightly. “You truly mean that?”

“I do.”

“Thank you! Oh thank you so much!”

“Of course, now I do believe that it is my turn to play something so I must leave you to some other suitor, if I may I would recommend finding my eldest brother since he knows what it’s like to be hounded by those you would rather avoid. If you tell him I sent you he’ll keep you company until I am free again.”

“Thank you again and I shall do so.” Nuiniel walked away still smiling brightly. 

Macalaure watched her go and smiled ruefully shaking his head. Things would work out, one way or another they would. Love like that should not be kept apart.


	4. Ominous Foreshadowing with the Eldest Brother

Maitimo set a mug of cider on the little end table next to Macalaure before sitting nearby watching him working through the rest of the song he was writing. After playing the last couple of notes Macalaure wrote a couple more notes on the page then set it aside and picked up the mug sending his brother a smile.

“Nuiniel… who exactly is she?”

“Ah, I met her during that feast grandfather took me with him to, the one in Alqualonde.”

“So she’s a Teler?”

“Yes, a relation of Olwë’s through her mother from what I have been told.”

“Probably the niece that married someone her mother disapproved of. I remember father’s exasperation with the scandal.” Maitimo rolled his eyes drinking some of his cider.

Macalaure laughed nodding. “Yes, that’s the one. Her father is behaving similarly from what she tells me and I have seen.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, she loves a sailor but her father absolutely won’t have it. That’s how she tells it anyways. I hope to speak with him about it next time I visit so perhaps he will relax some of his hostility on the matter.”

“There is more you aren’t saying.” Maitimo observed watching him.

Macalaure sighed and looked at his harp, his hands running over the carvings on the frame. There was more but he wasn’t certain what it was.

“I just have the feeling that things will turn out badly with them. Not that they will stop loving one another but that something awful will happen to someone near them.“

“Cana promise me something.” Maitimo requested drawing Macalaure’s attention.

“What?”

“Promise me that if it becomes something you cannot handle you will ask for help. I know asking you not to get involved won’t work, you have already made up your mind to help them out, but I worry that you will only get hurt by helping them.”

Macalaure nodded slowly. There were not many things he did not think he could handle so the request seemed unnecessary. “I promise that if I cannot handle something and know I cannot that I will ask for help.”

Despite the words and agreement Maitimo’s expression darkened. The chill and sense that something was going to go wrong returned and Macalaure picked up the mug again and drained it. As he lowered it he smiled at his brother.

“Enough of this, I believe I saw a certain Vanya Lady trying to get your attention~”

Maitimo flushed and glared at him. “I can’t believe you are bringing that up! I keep telling her that I am not interested in her but still-”

Macalaure laughed at his brother’s tone and as the blush on Maitimo’s face darkened Carnistir walked in and saw it. Grinning he sat facing Maitimo and Macalaure.

“So what did you say to get our dear brother to turn that shade of red?”

“Don’t you dare!” Maitimo snapped and Macalaure laughed harder forgetting about the worrisome feelings he had regarding Nuiniel and Háyon.


	5. Concerns of a Father; Nuiniel's Father

“Lord Sincahondo?” Macalaure asked quietly as he approached the minor noble.

Seeing the ellon’s startled look he smiled warmly relieved that he guessed correctly as to who it was. Moving closer he touched his hand to his chest over his heart in greeting and as a sign of respect. Sincahondo smiled broadly as he recognized the Noldorin Prince and returned the gesture.

“Prince Macalaure, what can I do for you?”

“I wanted to speak with you about your daughter and the sailor that seems to be courting her.”

“Ah yes, him.” The tone made it obvious that the topic was one that Sincahondo was not at all interested in discussing further.

Ordinarily Macalaure would have let the conversation end there yet he felt he could not so he pressed on. “I hear you recently appointed him as a Captain?”

“Yes, he makes a fine sailor.” The edge was still there though lessened by the topic. “Very good eye for the sea and quite apt at spotting trouble among his fellows.”

“Yet you have a problem with him?”

“This is about Nuiniel, isn’t it?” Sincahondo asked darkly.

Macalaure’s smile widened. “You caught me. I am hoping to find out more about the whole situation as she has become a friend of mine, so too has Háyon and I would very much like to see them happy.”

“You are wasting your time then.”

“I gathered so, but I would still appreciate an explanation for why if you will give it.”

“When I married Lintiel we were in a difficult place, her family did not approve of me and they tried to convince her to find someone else. As you know that did not work. Yet she suffered for it. Not only was she pushed away by her friends but her family started to leave her out as well. She said nothing but I could see how much she suffered for it and I vowed that I would not allow any daughter of mine to experience the same thing.”

“Surely you continuing to support her would prevent such from happening to her?”

“It may, but if it doesn’t then where would she be? Some sailor’s wife with no certainty he will return or that he will stay completely true to her? No. My daughter will marry some other noble or not at all.”

“I understand. I will admit that I hoped to change your mind on this, but I do understand some measure of your concern.” Macalaure gave a small bow. “Thank you for your time Lord Sincahondo. You have cleared the matter up for me a great deal.”

“If you want to help them as you say, I suggest you get them apart. Nuiniel will always want him and if she bears any of his children or continues to be with him I will cast her from my family.”

“I shall keep that in mind. Thank you for your time.”

“No, thank you Prince Macalaure. I hope that you may be able to reach her where I cannot.”

“One can hope, farewell. I must meet my cousin near the central square soon.” After getting an acknowledging wave Macalaure turned to walk away, his eyes flitting up towards the sky as he inwardly said a brief prayer that things worked out well. Yet again however he felt no such certainty.


	6. Bad Ideas Are Had

Looking up Macalaure watched his friend enter the room with the rest of the Telerin dancers. She looked stunning with the clear jewels and pearls strung through her hair causing the silver hue to stand out even more along with the gauzy light fabrics that her kin favored for such things as dancing. As though she felt his eyes on her she looked up and met his gaze, her normally cheerful blue eyes showed misery and a silent plea to speak with him later. Giving a slight nod he closed his eyes and focused on what he was playing.

Later after her performance and once he had finished his set for playing Macalaure slipped through the crowd looking for her. Finally he spotted her out on one of the balconies with an empty glass in her hands.

“Nuiniel.” He greeted her quietly as he stepped closer.

“Macalaure…” She turned and reached out to him, tears in her eyes.

“What happened?”

“My father… Háyon asked him for my hand and father yelled at him. Called him a worthless cur and said that if I have anything more to do with him while in his household he would send me to Valmar or cast me from his House.”

Sighing Macalaure pulled her into a gentle hug. His hand ran over her hair while she cried against his shoulder. Gently he started swaying humming softly to help comfort her.

“I-”

“Shh, I do not mind being cried on.” For a moment Macalaure contemplated telling her that he tried to talk her father around, but he decided not to. “What do you plan to do?”

“I don’t know! I cannot lose my family, and I dare not leave them as my brother did yet I feel torn as though I am being pulled in two different directions and either way I lose someone important.”

An idea occurred to Macalaure then, and with it came a sense of uncertainty. He hesitated some then stepped back releasing her from the hug. “What if someone else marries you officially while you are truly together with Háyon? Would that work out all right?”

“I-I don’t know. We would have to be careful, my father couldn’t know about it.”

“No… it would be best if he did not know. There would have to be some agreements and plans made though. With you and with Háyon if that is going to happen.”

“You mean?” Nuiniel asked looking hopeful for the first time that evening.

“It is possible but I will promise nothing until it is discussed with all three of us and we have an agreement.”

“Oh, thank you! That’s more than I had hoped for this evening.”


	7. Objections Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be moved out one depending on how the next piece I write goes. Just a warning in case it happens. If it doesn't then this note will just be deleted.

“I may be married soon.” Macalaure said, carefully not looking at any of his siblings.

He heard someone drop something and kept his eyes focused on his hands.

“What the? Why?” Tyelcormo asked sharply.

Macalaure looked at them at last. Curufinwe was staring at him in bewilderment much as Tyelcormo was. Maitimo sighed and turned back to his painting, and Macalaure knew that he would not speak out against it.

“Why what?”

“Why tell us now?” Curufinwe asked.

The twins were sitting at Carnistir’s feet watching him in confused concern. Carnistir seemed to be seeing something more than was actually present. Macalaure frowned a bit hoping that his brother did not see what he had dreamed the night before.

“Because of the situation. She is one of the Teleri meaning that if we are wed I will be away far more, even moving out so she can be closer to her family.”

“I don’t want you to leave.” Ambarto said crawling over. “Can’t you marry her and stay here?”

“No. Sorry little one, but that is not how it works.”

“Do you want-”

“Ambarto.” Maitimo said warningly.

Hearing that Macalaure smiled faintly. Again he remembered the tearful face of Nuiniel above him trying to bind some wounds on his body and her apologies with the words ‘_Please forgive me, I cannot lose him for he holds my heart yet I cannot bear to lose you either._’ as the remembered dream faded he noticed Tyelcormo watching him.

“You have not shown any interest in another before now, what changed?”

“Her suitor is unable to wed her.”

“Ah, clever. I would not have believed you to be one to take advantage of such a thing.” Curufinwe snorted shaking his head.

“No… I suppose you would not have.” Macalaure answered slowly.

Carnistir frowned. “I do not like this Cana…”

“Do you object though?” Macalaure asked meeting his brother’s eyes.

There was a pause then Carnistir shook his head. Macalaure smiled at him then, a small sad smile, and nodded. A flash of flame filled his eyes followed by seeing her laying there before him with a bloody blade in his hand while Carnistir walked away, then he was on the ground with Háyon above him with a bloody harpoon in his hands. The vision cleared and Macalaure stood then left the room.

As he walked out a chill seemed to creep in and cling to Macalaure. As though a chance to get out of the whole affair cleanly and without worry was there behind him.


End file.
